starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgon
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Gorgon SC2-HoTS Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=GehennaCruiser SC2-HotS Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Nova Covert Ops |baseunit= |role=Capital Ship |useguns=ATS Laser Battery ATX Laser Battery (NCO) |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Heroic *Massive *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=1 (NCO) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=Invincible (HotS) 3000 (NCO) |hpregen= |armor=6 (NCO) |gun1name=ATS Laser Battery |gun1strength=15 (+10 vs structures) 30 (60 vs massive) (NCO) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.23 0.2 (NCO) |gun1range=4 13 (NCO) |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Gorgon is a class of advanced terran battlecruiser.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. During the reign of Emperor Valerian Mengsk, the Gorgons were considered to be key to the Dominion Fleet, so much so that it was thought Valerian could not effectively rule without them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Overview The Gorgon was in production by 2503, and at least one, the Bucephalus, was designed to be a large and impressive flagship.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 13. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-22. It came equipped with J23 missile launchers, crew-served batteries, point defense systems across the hull and a crew complement of 6,000 to 8,000.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Gorgons are maintained at the top secret Cerros Shipyards. Once there, they are drydocked, and their J23 missiles are disarmed. Repair drones do a routine check on the ships, and then the ships are refueled before leaving the shipyards. History During the Second Great War, General Horace Warfield defended the Dauntless Plateau by deploying Gorgons in the Bone Trench. He could only deploy one at a time, but it was enough to defeat the local zerg forces led by Broodmother Zagara. When Sarah Kerrigan returned to Char, she took control of scourge nests and used the scourges within to destroy each of Warfield's seven Gorgons in turn. Her other forces found the Gorgons to be virtually invincible. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, Gorgons were deployed against the Tal'darim Death Fleet during their assault on Vardona. Gorgons strafed the attack lanes of the Tal'darim, wiping them out as they rushed the Dominion lines. In the end the Tal'darim were forced to fall back after taking high casualties.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. In a last ditch effort during the insurgency, General Carolina Davis took the Medusa to the Cerros Shipyards and activated the experimental Xanthos war machine, using it to attempt to destroy the Gorgons in drydock on the platform. This was rebelled by the Covert Ops Crew of Nova Terra with support from Dominion forces under Admiral Matt Horner. The Xanthos was destroyed and Davis killed, ending her schemes to destroy the ships. Statistics for the Bucephalus Game Unit Gorgons appear in "Fire in the Sky." They cannot be targeted directly by the player. Instead, the player must use scourge nests to destroy them as a trigger. Gorgons steadily make their way across the map one at a time, firing on any player-controlled units they encounter. Gorgons again appear in "Dark Skies," where they can be called down to strafe one of three lanes of attack. These Gorgons are not invincible, and can be destroyed if they take enough damage, but will normally be enough to destroy an entire lane worth of Tal'darim units, void rays being a notable exception. Gorgons make a final appearance in "End Game," but cannot attack. The mission objective is to prevent the Xanthos from destroying five of the ships, which are lightly defended. Development During development, the Gorgon was known as the "Gehenna cruiser."Blizzard Entertainment. Heart of the Swarm beta Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). September 4, 20122013-03-24, Battlecruiser - Gorgon Battlecruiser. StarCraft Hungary, accessed on 2014-06-29 Known Gorgons *''Bucephalus'' *''White Star'' Notes *The Bucephalus was originally described and shown as an older model of battlecruiser.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. It was later clarified as being a Gorgon.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. *The only confirmed measurements given of a Gorgon has been the Bucephalus, stated to be 560 meters long and 82.4 meters wide,Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-22. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 13. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-22. though this has led to size issues. References Category:Terran starship classes